Working His Charm
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: No one would resist his charms, not even Narcissa. Muggle/Modern!AU


Note: Modern/Muggle!AU

* * *

James was hanging St. George's flags outside the pub he worked at when he saw her. She walked with grace and confidence, her chin held respectfully high while her purse dangled on her elbow. Her dark heels clicked on the concrete, emphasizing her long legs.

He brushed his hair back with his hand and licked his lips. He had to get her to join the festivities tonight in the pub. It was his shift tonight, and he couldn't miss out on the opportunity to talk to her. While James _could_ skip the shift altogether with his friends, he was already on thin ice with the owner from the prank-a-thon in the back the week before, and he needed to keep a steady job to pay the rent at his flat.

After he made sure the flags were secure, James followed behind the woman before she could get away so quickly.

"Oi!" he called behind her. "I believe you dropped something!"

She stopped, turning around and meeting his stare. "I know I didn't drop anything," she said. "So you'll have to do better than that if you think you're going to con me."

James raised his hands in surrender at her chilly tone. "No con, sweetheart," he replied. "I just wanted to invite you to the shindig at my boss' pub to celebrate Ole Georgie."

"It's St. George," she corrected. "And the pathetic attempt to stop me was still a con whether you believe it or not."

"You still stopped, didn't you?" James retorted with a grin. "And still talking to me, so I did something right."

She pursed her lips. "Quite the opposite." Her blue eyes swept over James' form before she turned on her heel and walked away without another word.

James whistled at the retreating woman. She was a feisty one, and she couldn't get away that easily. Oh yeah, she'd be back; he could feel it.

* * *

The night was young, but the pub was filled with people enjoying themselves for the holiday. The music playing was upbeat, having most of the people inside on their feet while James made the drinks behind the bar counter.

He had a towel slung over his shoulder, and he was sure his hair was unkempt. Of course, he still dressed for the occasion with dark blue streaks in his dark hair and a rose pinned through his shirt.

His friends would be arriving sometime soon, but he was reminded to be on his best behaviour by his boss. He'd try, really he would, but James couldn't make any promises.

He danced with the current song playing in the pub while the sea of blue-clad dancers crowded the dance floor, enjoying themselves for the night. Though, that's not what had his attention; it was the beauty that just entered the pub.

Roses were woven through her flowy, blonde hair that framed her face. Her pale blue dress hugged her slender curves, the dip of her collar settled nicely to give him an appropriate view of her assets.

"Ole Georgie," he said to himself. "You slew a dragon. Mind helping me slay for this woman's affection?"

She walked over to the bar, leaning forward with a neutral expression on her face.

James, however, was grinning at the woman before him. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," he said cooly, though that's exactly what he expected.

"My sisters are being courted by their dates somewhere around here," she said. "I'm here for them."

James quirked a brow. "Right," he replied. "Perfectly reasonable." James looked around before mimicking her position and leaned forward on the bar counter. "Can I offer you a drink? I am the one making them tonight after all."

The corner of her lip curled up coyly. "I suppose one drink for the occasion. Though I must save my appetite for the feast I'll be having when I return home."

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't believe that came from my mouth."

He chuckled lightly. "Only making sure, sweetheart."

"My name is Narcissa," she said as she tapped her finger against her arm. "Which is much more suitable than 'sweetheart'."

James placed a hand on his abdomen and mockingly bowed. "My apologies, Narcissa. James' the name. What kind of drink can I get you?"

"A simple cocktail will do."

"A simple kind of woman, I see."

"My only simplicity that you'll encounter."

James growled playfully. What could he say, she brought it out of him so naturally. "I think I'll enjoy knowing your complexities as well." He started making a simple cocktail while she watched him. There was a light in her eyes that James concluded was amusement. It was a step in the right direction as far as he was concerned.

"You say that as if you'll get that far," Narcissa remarked as he handed her the glass containing her drink. She brought the glass to her lips, and James watched her.

"I know I will," he said.

"You're very presumptuous."

"Only when I'm certain of the outcome."

Narcissa set her glass down and patted the counter. "The night is still young, James. Don't be too certain." She started moving away from the counter, but not before she'd set some money down for her cocktail. "Thanks for the cocktail."

James took the money, noting that it was way more than what a cocktail was worth, but he wouldn't question a hefty tip.

He watched her weave her way through the crowd fluidly like a professional dancer, her hips swaying with the beat of the music playing throughout the pub. Even through the crowd of blue, James could spot Narcissa easily with her roses and her commanding presence.

In the time he watched her through the night, James still had to do his job and serve the drinks behind the bar, but he would always find Narcissa in the crowd. Two other women were close to her, so he assumed that they were her sisters like she mentioned before. They were beautiful, but they had nothing on Narcissa in that department.

It might have been because he was thinking about her right then, but she'd turned in his direction, and their eyes met. He gave her one of his more charming, alluring grins, but it didn't reward him with her presence. Instead, she waved her fingers teasingly, walking towards the exit with her sisters and their dates.

James should have followed her, but he still had a job to do. He reassured himself that she'd be back, even if it weren't on that very night. In that reassurance, he grinned. Narcissa would be his one way or another; his charm couldn't fail him now.

* * *

A/N: Written for The Houses Competition

House: Gryffindor; Year/Position: Year 4; Category: Additional (1,000-3,000 words); Prompt: A happy occasion, [Event] St. George's Day

Word Count: 1,118


End file.
